


Map to a place called home

by Jessa_yeah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, Friendship, Gen, Resistence, Room of Requirement, The Silver Trio - Freeform, occopied hogwarts, war at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_yeah/pseuds/Jessa_yeah
Summary: What if the Marauders were not the only ones who came up with the idea to draw a map of Hogwarts?The castle is occupied. The DA is desperate. Neville is frustrated. They say the best ideas are born in times of the greatest need...





	Map to a place called home

It was Neville, poring over distractions and patrols and getting frustrated because he just kept losing the overview, who first brought up the idea. A younger Neville would maybe have kept his ideas to himself with echoes from his grandmother's voice sharp in his mind. But this older boy, taller and wearier, more scarred, had gotten used to ignoring that voice. In the end, he would always do what he believed was the right thing to do. He rang the bell for meeting time, then jumped onto a table and waited until everyone was gathered around him in a messy circle. Dinner would not be for another hour. Neville saw haunted eyes, determent chins, bruises, but this was The Room of Requirement, their home, their sanctuary. They were save for the moment. They came from all four houses and not all were students either. Firenze towered above everyone else – how those three small Hufflepuffs had managed to get the wounded Centaur in here was still a mystery. Madam Rosmerta and madam Pince had left their supply lists in the corner to listen, and Neville smiled at Winky, who had been saved a harsh punishment by a quick hex from a Ravenclaw. He clapped in his hands and the last murmurs fell silent. 

“Ok, everyone. Thanks for being here. So I've been thinking lately, and it seems like we're missing something that could be a great help.” He still got anxious when they all stared at him like this. He took a tight breath and continued. “Just imagine... What if we had a map of Hogwarts? One which shows all our positions and approaching Carrows and maybe if someone is in danger and needs help? I don't know if it is possible, but I think we should at least try and make one.”

Dumbledore's Army tore into his idea like the desperate war-weary young souls they were. Dean wasn't there to help them with his brown, skilled hands, and for a moment Neville felt the worry and sense of loss like an ache in his stomach, but there were others who could draw. Ginny, Luna and Ernie started the project in the end. It turned out Ernie already had an extensive map of Hogwarts in his good memory and planning skills to match; Ginny had knowledge of hidden corridors and could do powerful spellwork; Luna could draw beautifully and had a creative mind. They worked hard between lessons and punishments, and they worked long nights, but after a week the first draft was ready. 

It was not finished yet, if ever it would be, but it was gorgeous. It lay spread out on the wooden table like a piece of starry sky. There were long flowing silver lines on a purple background outlining the chambers and hallways, the corridors and courtyards; delicately drawn portraits and suits of armor; hundreds of miniature silhouettes moving about. They all had tiny names at their feet, and were color-coded: copper for DA-members, orange for known allies, pink for the Carrows and other known enemies, other people in shimmering silver. They called it The Mirror. 

The map then passed to Cho, Hannah and Marietta, who invented a security system based on recognition of their enchanted galleons. Tapping it once made it disappear, tapping it trice in a certain pattern made it appear again. 

In the hands of an older Slytherin, the map became water- and fireproof and unresponsive to summoning spells; Parvati, Lavender and Padma gave it a system for passing on information, warnings and alarms; two sixth-year Hufflepuffs added detection of traps and escape routes. The map passed through many hands until it was deemed ready for use.

Navigating the corridors of an occupied castle still was dangerous with The Mirror, but it did became safer and less nerve-racking with the information it provided. DA-members regained confidence to start the resistance again full force. One evening, Neville heard the Carrows' frustrated murmur from behind the portrait the map had suggested to him as a hiding place. 

For the first time in months, he felt like they really could make a difference in this war no one had asked for and so many wouldn't let themselves run away from.


End file.
